callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Navcard
The Navcard is an item in TranZit Mode of Green Run and in Die Rise in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies mode. Not much is known about the mysterious Navcard yet, but it appears that a Navcard Reader can be built to activate its effects. The Navcard found in TranZit mode of Green Run is located next to the Bus Depot. The Navcard found in Die Rise is located in the same room as the PDW-57 near some short cupboards and 2 of which had glass on top of them. Upon being picked up, the Navcard appears on the Player's HUD next to their points. The Navcard found on Green Run can be used on the buildable Navcard Reader in Die Rise while the Navcard obtained in Die Rise cannot be used on either map. Navcard Reader (Green Run) Four parts are required to build the Navcard Reader (NAV table) *The radio can be found either in Nacht der Untoten or at the Diner, in the garage on top of a cupboard. *The plank can be found in the tunnel between the Bus Depot and the Diner, next to a window. It can also be found after the power room under the catwalk, or at the Farm to the left of the gate that costs 750 points to open. *The meteorite's only location is in a hole in the wall outside the Bus Depot next to the mystery box spawn. *The fusebox can be found either at the Farm next to the refrigerator or in the Town next to the mystery box spawn across the turbine openable door. The Navcard Reader must be built under the pylon in the cornfields between the Farm and the Power Plant. Once built it will give the option to insert a Navcard if the player has one, however attempting to do so will result in the message "That is the incorrect navcard!". Navcard Reader (Die Rise) Another Navcard reader can be built in Die Rise. The same four parts as used before appear to build this NAV table; all parts are located on the top floor of the power building in the following locations: *The radio can be found behind the opening leading downstairs from the base of the dragon. *The plank can be found directly under the tower, right next to where the Nav table is built. *The meteorite can be found in a corner next to two transformers close to the two elevators that go down into the power room. *The fusebox can be found by climbing up the scaffolding next to the dragon, jumping down to the platform with the Semtex Grenades, then going to the end of the platform and dropping down in front of a single, separated elevator, It is on the ground leaning on one of the buildings. NOTE: The only ways out of this area are to go down the elevator shaft or to drop carefully down the ledge to the left of the elevator shaft, so it is advised to look for this part at the end of a round while someone else is watching the last zombie. A new white navcard appears, but when inserted into the NAV table it will be refused. However, players who had collected the previous navcard that appeared in Green Run TranZit will be able to insert the navcard into the reader. It will be accepted, and for any game played afterwards the Navcard Reader will remain built but will not be able to be used with either the Green Run navcard or the Die Rise navcard. There is no indication of what using this Navcard does, or if it does anything at all at this point. Category:Zombies Mode